The present invention relates generally to article washers and more particularly to so-called immersion cleaners which are adapted to clean parts or complete articles by soaking and agitating them in a solvent, an emulsion, or other cleaning fluid.
With the improvement in the technology of solvents and emulsion type cleaners, it has become possible in recent years to clean certain assemblies by immersion and agitation rather than by disassembly and cleaning of individual parts. For example, automotive parts such as carburetors, which tend to accumulate gum, sludge and scale, are now often able to be cleaned by immersion for a period of time in suitable chemical bath.
Certain other parts having a plurality of interior chambers or passages are now also able to be cleaned effectively by cleaners suitably compounded to contain a desired combination of chemical solvating groups, surface active agents, or acidic or basic chemical characteristics.
For example, compounds containing phenols, cresols and compounds derived therefrom are effective to remove certain types of scale and encrusted carbon. Other compounds which are of a relatively high pH are effective to clean aluminum, and certain solvents having plural functional groups are able to clean gums and varnishes which accumulate on parts exposed to fuels or other compositions which differ chemically from the solvents. Solvents which contain hydroxyl groups, ketone groups or chlorinated hydrocarbon groups are able to clean residues such as varnish and the like, which are relatively insoluble in gasoline, and which gradually deposit therefrom and build up on carburetors, for example.
Considering the progress which has been made with chemical cleaners of the type discussed above, there has been an increased interest in immersion cleaners or the like article washers which are able to provide the required mechanical action to parts immersed in the liquids just described, and which can do so without creating additional undesirable side effects. Desirable machines are those which do not cause the chemicals to volatilize, and which do not generate excessive heat and which, preferably, do not involve the use of exotic techniques such as ultrasonic energy or the like.
Thus, an immersion cleaner which would be compatible with the environment and which would be safe and easy to use would not only be satisfactory from a functional standpoint, but would be very desirable for use by persons whose jobs require them to clean parts and assemblies of the type described above.
In view of the requirements for an immersion cleaner which possesses good cleaning action, simple operating characteristics, and which is compatible with the environment, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved immersion cleaner.
Another object of the invention is to provide a parts cleaner unit which can be affixed to and fitted in sealed relation over the top of a container for cleaning fluids.
Another object is to provide an improved cleaner for mechanical assemblies which will create a dual axis mechanical motion as well as removably immersing parts in a cleaning fluid.
Another object is to provide a cleaning apparatus which is easy to load, unload, and to service periodically.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a cleaner apparatus in which a compound or two axis motion is imparted to the articles to be cleaned as well as one in which the articles may be immersed in the cleaning fluid for any predetermined length of time.
Another object is to provide a parts cleaner or cleaner apparatus for mechanical articles which may be readily fastened over a solvent container and which may be easily removed therefrom.
A still further object is to provide an article cleaner which does not utilize the application of high level energy to the cleaning fluid and which reduces or contains any undesirable tendency of the fluid to volatilize in use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cleaning apparatus which, in use, may be powered by an air operated motor and which, without change of design, may be adapted for manual operation.
Another object is to provide an article cleaning apparatus which is power operated and which includes a novel powerhead assembly adapted to cooperate with the load supporting portion of the article in a unique drive connection.
Another object is to provide a parts cleaning apparatus which includes means for imparting rotary motion to the article carrier as well as means for imparting an axially undulating motion thereto for an improved cleaning action.
Still another object is to provide an immersion type cleaner which operates on a simplified basis and which achieves a good cleaning action by use of a cam plate having a cam track supporting a load carrier unit which rolls over a portion of the cam track in use.
A still further object is to provide an apparatus for washing articles which includes means for receiving the articles, means for carrying the article receiver, a cam plate for imparting an axially undulating motion to the carrier, and means for connection to a power or energy source to impart the desired motion to the basket or other carrier for the articles.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a carrier which includes a motor carrying head disposed above the remainder of the article washer, in which the head is mounted for a pivotal movement, and in which the head oscillates in use through a small arc while resting atop a driven portion of the apparatus which in turn carries the load comprised of the basket or article receiving receptacle and the articles themselves.
Yet another object is to provide an article washing apparatus which can use a readily available power source such as compressed air commonly found in shops, service stations and the like.
Another object is to provide an article cleaning apparatus which is readily serviced and has a relatively simple and straight-forward construction.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus in which the rotary portion of the motion is supplied by a drive element, and in which the axial portion of the motion is supplied by imparting an axially undulating movement to the article carrier through a cam plate and cam follower assembly.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention are achieved in practice by providing an article washer which includes an assembly receivable over a container and adapted to be affixed thereto, a receptacle for receiving the article to be cleaned, a cover for the container which includes a cam track element, a carrier for connection to the article receptacle, and means for imparting an oscillating motion to the article carrier.
Further objects are achieved by providing an article cleaner of the type referred to above, and which further includes a pivotally mounted head unit disposed above the carrier, and a motor and a portion operatively connected therewith for driving engagement with the article carrier.
The exact manner in which these and other objects and advantages of the invention are achieved in practice will become more clearly apparent when reference is made to the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention set forth by way of example and shown in the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numbers indicate corresponding parts throughout.